Criminal Mind
by Peace Love War
Summary: When a certain criminal meets a certain Ice Mage, they teach each other a bunch of different things.


Chapter 1: Criminal Mind and a certain Ice Mage.

* * *

I walk down the street quietly, hiding in the shadows. It's rather quiet tonight. No one's really around this time of night so this should be an easy steal.

I take a sharp turn around the corner and I spot a guy walking down the street; alone.

He looks around my age, a year older maybe. He has spiky black hair, and he's handsome. I avoid contact with him, and stay in the shadows.

Okay, just keep it cool Luna.

I stop, and lean against a wall; waiting for the man to turn the corner. I try to act natural. But it's hard to act natural when you have a mask and a long trench coat on.

At any rate, the man looks back at me and he eventually turns the corner.

_Finally! _

I exhale, and climb the museum. I'm on the third floor. I break open the glass window by sheer force, with my fist. I hop inside with ease.

The room is filled with different antiques and other stuff that would be great for me to sell in the Black Market. But, I'm here for the Dragon Lacrima. It's in the distance.

I sprinkle some dust in the air, to see if there were any magical lasers. Of course...it is.

Looks like you're gonna have to get a bit creative Luna...

I bite my lip. The lasers are moving in somewhat of a pattern so it should be easy. I do a front flip, to dodge the first one. The second one, I have to crawl on the floor. But, I sneezed..it caused me to touch the laser.

_Crap!_

The alarms are ringing, really loud. I just make a run for it to grab the Lacrima. But, before I know it the. Door slams open.

_It's...that guy from earlier..._

"Stay where you are!" he yells at me, "Ice-Make: Lance!" a blue magic circle appears then, extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances come for me. I dodge with ease.

"Oh, that was cute~" I taunt him, and point my finger at him.

He lowly growls, then takes his shirt off.

_What the-wait!_

"Shit!" I say to myself.

That mark on his right pectoral, he's apart of a guild...but not just any guild. It's Fairy Tail.

"Time to get serious..." I say to myself, "Double Blood Daggers!" I slit the top of my wrists, with the sharp rings I have on both my index fingers, my red magic circle appears, and I bend the blood into small daggers that are still attached to my body.

The, Ice Mage in front of me makes a face. Well, the type of magic I use is not really seen often. I should be used to it.

I run up to him, and go to attack him, he dodges, swiftly.

"Ice-Make: Sword!" the Mage makes a sword out of his ice. He goes to attack me and I block with my daggers.

I go to swing, and he blocks. This fight is getting no where. Before I know it, the Fiore Royal Military will be here. I have to lose him.

He swings a hard left to me, I dodge it and I cut his sword with my right dagger.

It splits in half.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Ice Princess~" I taunt him again.

"I'm just getting started, Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" he make a very intricate battle axe out of his ice, he swings and aims for my face.

He's trying to get my mask off!

I do a back flip to dodge. I side-step him and trip the Mage.

"What the hell?!" he screams.

"Like I said, you have to do better~"

The Ice Mage, then attacks me with his battle axe and my mask falls to the floor. I quickly, do back flips to the window. The hood staying, over my eyes.

_I can't let him see my face!_

He runs closer to me and tries to grab me, I side-step him again and he runs into the wall.

"Ow!" The Mage then turns and grabs me, I turn my head. He pulls my hood up.

_Crap! He seen my face!_

I smile, and stick my tongue out. I drop the magic flash bomb, and jump out the window.

* * *

I go back to my house, well it not really a house it's more of an abandoned, rundown shack. No one owns it so, I just live here. But, it's home.

I put the dragon Lacrima in a box and exhale.

I sit down on my futon and take my shoes off.

At least, I successfully obtained the Dragon Lacrima, but that guy seen my face. I need to be more careful.

I get up and grab a bottle of water and I down it.

I lay down on my futon. For some reason that guy can't get out of my head. How did he, just easily bust in? Maybe, he just waited at the corner.

At any rate, I turn and fall asleep; thinking about that mysterious Ice Mage.

* * *

Okay my loves, sorry that this chapter was short. Umm, I recently started watching Fairy Tail and I was like "cool I think I should make a fiction." I really don't know how long it'll be or anything.

I'm also in the process of a Kuroshitsuji fiction too. Please check it out? :) and review.

I don't know if I'm going to continue this...

Thanks ;)


End file.
